


Just Like Cats

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding over cute animals, Cats, Fluff, Hidden Village, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Remlits, skyloft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala
Summary: I don't think I've read anything with Sky and Twilight bonding, nor have I read anything about remlits.  I had to fix that.





	Just Like Cats

The heroes followed Twilight as he led them through a narrow canyon. They’d ended up on a bridge earlier, which Twilight immediately recognized. He’d asked the others if he could check up on someone while they were in the area, and they unanimously agreed. 

The canyon opened up to reveal what would have been a quaint little village if it wasn’t in a state of ruin. Buildings were falling down, no window was intact. Dust bunnies flurried all around. The only signs of life were these cute little creatures running up to the group curiously. There were probably thirty… no, twenty of them. A handful of them were sitting at the Links’ feet, staring up at them expectantly, while others sniffed them warily. 

Twilight grinned and knelt down to pet them, most of the others following suit with their own smiles. The strange creatures would push their faces into their hands, as though starved of affection.

Sky watched curiously for a moment, feeling his face heat up as he prepared to ask the inevitable embarrassing question. It was times like these he didn’t like being from somewhere so secluded. Well, there was nothing for it. After a deep breath, he asked, “What are these?”

Eight pairs of eyes turned to him in shock, just as he expected. Shock quickly turned to pity.

“They’re cats!” Twilight answered as he attempted to pet five at once. “They’re the cutest, most amazing little animals ever! Come on, pet them! They’re friendly.”

“You say that about every animal,” Wild pointed out, rolling his eyes.

“That’s because they’re all cute and amazing!” Twilight retaliated, before turning back to the cat in his lap, which seemed to be vibrating, or something…

Sky knelt down next to Twilight and reached to pet the nearest cat, but it dodged out of the way of his hand. He frowned.

“Hold out your hand like this,” Twilight explained, offering his free hand to the cat. “That way it has the opportunity to sniff you out and determine you aren’t a threat.” 

As he explained, the cat warily sniffed his hand, then rubbed the side of its mouth against his finger. After a moment, Twilight reached up to pet its head, and the cat gladly accepted it, pushing its head more into his palm.

Sky followed his example with another cat that had wandered his way. Pretty soon, the cat had climbed into Sky’s lap and was vibrating happily as he stroked its fur.

“Why is it doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“That vibrating thing.”

“Oh! That’s called purring. It means she’s happy.” Twilight told him with a smile. 

“How do you know it’s a she?”

“The pattern of her fur. That one’s a calico and they are almost always female.”

“Like Gerudo?”

Twilight blinked. “Huh. I guess. I never really thought about that.” 

Sky smiled and turned his attention back to the cat in his lap, who had been shoving her face in Sky’s hands. Once he started actively petting her again, her purring grew louder and she closed her eyes happily. After a moment, another cat came up to him and meowed at him indignantly. Petting the calico with one hand, Sky held out the other for the cat to sniff and was soon stroking that one as well. Instead of attempting to cuddle Sky like the calico, this new cat accepted one pet, then walked away from Sky for a moment before circling back around into arms reach for another pet. The cat kept up this cycle, also purring, much to Sky’s amusement. 

“I hate to break this up,” Legend finally spoke up. “But didn’t you want to check up on someone?” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Twilight responded with a sigh. “We should go.”

The heroes untangled themselves from their new furry friends and followed Twilight’s lead across the forsaken town.

“What happened here?” Wind asked in a whisper, peeking warily into the ruined buildings as they walked by.

“A few years ago, a bunch of bulblins attacked and took over the town. There was only one survivor.” Twilight told them with a frown. “She was locked in her home for who knows how long while the bulblins roamed free.”

“What happened to the bulblins?”

“I killed them.”

Wind nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

As they talked, Sky looked around at their surroundings. He couldn’t help but imagine what this place would have been like before it was overrun. His mind turned to Lanayru, which had been just as desolate and bleak, perhaps more so since there weren’t even any cats, and how full of life and colorful it seemed the first time he hit a timeshift stone. He wondered what this village would look like if he could use a timeshift stone here. He banished the thought from his mind as Twilight knocked on the door of the only intact house in the village.

A tiny old lady opened the door cautiously, only to break out into a grin as she recognized who had knocked.

“Link!” She hugged him around the waist, as she couldn’t reach much higher than that. “It is so good to see you, come on in. You and all your friends.”

She released the hug and beckoned everyone inside, where there were at least five more cats.

“What brings you here?”

“We were in the area, so I thought I’d come check on you. How are you doing these days?” Twilight asked with a kind smile.

“Oh, that’s so kind of you, dear. I’m well. Or as good as I could hope, all things considered. It does get a bit lonely sometimes, even with all my cats, so I’m happy you all came.” She turned to the rest of the Links.

Twilight jumped. “Oh! I suppose I should introduce you all. Guys, this is Impaz. She saved my friend Ilia and helped me out quite a bit on my journey. And these are Time, Legend, Hyrule, Sky, Wind, Four, Warriors, and Wild.” Twilight pointed at each one in turn and they all gave a little wave as their name was mentioned.

“It’s wonderful to meet you all! I don’t have much to offer, but I hope you will stay the night.”

“We would love that, thank you,” Time answered with a smile. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all thought this little old lady and her dozens of cats would appreciate the company.

After they settled in and got to know their host a bit more, Sky stepped outside. The sun had already set, although it was still early. He meandered through the ruins slowly, taking in his surroundings. There were cats everywhere. He noticed a lot of them were sitting in high up places, such as on top of crates. He wondered why that was. He did his best to keep his distance from them, now that it was dark, but they didn’t seem any more aggressive than they had been during the day. Still, better safe than sorry. 

Sky stepped inside one of the crumbling buildings, hand on the hilt of his sword. Twilight hadn’t warned them about ghosts or monsters, but considering the state of this village, Sky would not be surprised to run into any. He rummaged through the rubble, curiosity getting the better of him. He put a few chairs back on their feet and took a few pieces of high quality carving wood and was reorganizing some scattered papers when he something white moved in the corner of his eye. Sky flinched so badly he dropped all the papers. With his heart thumping loudly, he put his hand on his sword as he cautiously approached the shattered back window. He peered outside to see an overgrown garden with a strange stone with a hole in it and a cucco. Sky sighed in relief. He’d thought it was something dangerous.

“Hello there,” Sky said cheerfully, removing his hand from his hilt and approaching the cucco. 

The cucco clucked and tilted its head.

“Don’t worry, friend, I won’t hurt you.”

Sky sat down with his back against the canyon wall, hands in his lap. The cucco climbed into his lap and sat down, letting Sky pet it contentedly. He hummed to himself for a while, lost in thought. After a while, Sky noticed something much larger than a cat coming through the house. Before he had time to react, Twilight stepped through the broken window.

“Hey, you alright? I see you tried to tidy this house up.”

Sky smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It makes me sad to think of what this place must have been like before.”

Twilight hummed in agreement. “Impaz was here when this village was full of people. I can’t imagine how much she’s suffered. Even after all this time though, she won’t leave. She says the cats need her. On a lighter note, dinner’s ready.”

Sky set the cucco back on the ground and got to his feet. Together, they walked back through the house to the main road and turned to Impaz’s house. As they walked, a couple of cats ran up to them and looked up at Twilight expectantly. He smiled softly as he knelt down and gave them a few pets.

“There aren’t many places where stray cats are so affectionate,” Twilight said as he stood back up.

“I’ve never seen a cat before today. They’re cute!”

Twilight nodded vehemently. “I love cats! It’s so sad you’ve never gotten to see them before. I can’t imagine a life without cats.”

“Well, we do have something in Skyloft that’s similar. We have remlits. They’re about the same size, and have a similar temperament. Sometimes.”

Twilight tilted his head curiously at the last word. “When we end up in your time, you’ll have to show me! What do they look like?”

“They look a lot like these cats, but with light fur on their bodies and darker brown fur on their faces, and they have huge round ears and bushy striped tails. Zelda’s father has one as a pet.”

“I love them already,” Twilight said wistfully.

Sky smirked. “Of course you do.”

\-----

The air was crisp and fresh. Twilight wished there was more of it. As they looked at their new surroundings, Sky let out a whoop of joy.

“This is my time! Welcome to Skyloft everybody!”

“It’s so hard to breath!” Wind complained. “Is it always like this?”

“Is it? I’ve always had a harder time breathing on the Surface. I guess it’s just because of what we’re used to.”

“What’s that?” Wild asked, pointing at a cute cat-like creature that was licking its paws.

“That’s a remlit.”

Twilight gasped and shoved Time out of his way to get a closer look. Sky’d told him that remlits were similar to cats, so Twilight was going to treat it like one. He sat down near the remlit and extended a hand. The remlit stopped grooming and looked at Twilight, tilting its head. Twilight nearly squealed. This thing was adorable! 

“Hello, there,” he said quietly. 

The remlit’s ears perked up a bit in response, allowing Twilight to get a better look at them. They were the biggest ears he’s ever seen. They were noticeably bigger than the creature’s head. Twilight covered his mouth with his free hand, covering his grin. After sniffing his hand for a second, the remlit mewed at him, so he started petting it. It climbed into Twilight’s lap and continued grooming itself. They really were a lot like cats. 

After a few minutes of admiring the remlit, Twilight remembered that he was with eight other people, who were probably waiting on him. He looked around and found that they’d all left him. He shrugged and turned his attention back to more important things. He quickly discovered that scratching the remlit behind its ears made them twitch, which was a hilarious sight, given how ridiculously huge they were. 

After Sky had led the others to the Knight’s Academy and introduced them to Zelda and her father, Sky wandered back to where they’d left Twilight. He found the other right where they’d left him, completely focused on Mia and oblivious to everything else around him. Sky shook his head. He wondered if he even noticed they’d left. 

He silently knelt down next to his unaware companion.

“Her name’s Mia. That’s Zelda’s father’s remlit. She escapes a lot.”

Twilight jumped, making Sky smirk. Twilight grinned at him.

“She’s amazing, I love her.”

“Just wait until night.”

Twilight blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You’ll see.”

Twilight shrugged and turned back to Mia. “I like her little socks.” 

He gently lifted a paw, showing Sky where the dark brown fur changed to a light beige. Sky nodded in agreement. 

“And her ears! Why are they so big? She could probably use them as a blanket.”

“Maybe she could, but that’s not what they’re for. Let me show you.”

Sky smirked as he picked up Mia and stood up. Twilight followed him curiously as Sky led him towards the edge of the island, holding her at arm’s length.

“Why are you holding her like that? Isn’t it better to hold her against your body?”

“No, she scares me.” 

“Okay then. Where are we going?”

“Here.”

The pair reached a dock and Twilight turned to Sky, eyes wide with curiosity. Sky turned to Twilight with a grin, then back to Mia. Then he lifted Mia above his head and yeeted her off the island. Twilight yelped in alarm and raced to the edge of the dock. Sky snickered.

“What the hell, Sky?” Twilight shouted, getting in the other’s face. “If you don’t jump down and save her right this instant, so help me Hylia, I will!”

“There’s no need for that. Look.” Sky pointed down, where they could now see Mia slowly gaining altitude.

“Whoa,” Twilight whispered in awe, eyes wide. “She’s using her ears to fly? That’s adorable.”

“Yeah, on an island in the sky with lots of edges to fall off of, everything that lives here needs some way to deal with the risk of falling off.”

“Can you fly then?”

Sky chuckled. “Sure, on our loftwings.”

Mia finally made it up to the two heroes, flapping her ears vigorously. Twilight watched with a soft smile as she bobbed between his and Sky’s heads and up the path.

“Why isn’t she landing? Aren’t her ears tired?”

Sky shrugged. “Remlits are odd. Anyway, we should head to the academy. Henya and Wild are cooking dinner. We can spend more time with Mia later tonight.”

The pair followed Mia as she continued to fly back up the path. She landed right where they’d first found her and she began grooming again as though nothing had happened.

The sun had set a few hours ago, and Sky and Twilight were wandering around Skyloft in the dark, looking for a remlit. While he was eager to see what was different about them at night, he took the time to gaze at the stars. There were so many more of them visible up here than on the Surface. It was quite breathtaking. Sky was humming contently beside him.

After a few relaxing minutes, they finally came across a remlit. It was sitting in the middle of the path, facing away from the heroes. Sky stopped, ushering Twilight forward to show it some love.

When Twilight was two steps away from the creature, it suddenly turned to Twilight, bristling. All its fur stood up on end, making the remlit appear much more threatening. Twilight took a step back as it bared its fangs and hissed. Even its ears were pointy now. Twilight didn’t have a chance to think about that though, as the remlit launched itself at Twilight, scratching and biting at him maniacally. After struggling to get a hold of the remlit, Sky thankfully interfered, grabbing the remlit and chucking it away from them. It landed on its feet before scampering away a few yards and curling up into a ball.

“And that’s a remlit at night! What do you think?” Sky asked, leading Twilight back the way they came.

Twilight rubbed at the scratches in his arms. “They really are just like cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've read anything with Sky and Twilight bonding, nor have I read anything about remlits. I had to fix that.


End file.
